


Devious Methods

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, could be friends could be more, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint won't let her distract him. That was never her intention, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devious Methods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> My brain won't buckle down and do any of the projects I should work on. So I checked to see what my most overdue series was and I discovered it was actually shirt theft, which surprised me, but hey, I can work with this.
> 
> Sorry it's not the "everyone steals Coulson's shirt" idea, but that one seems to be eluding me, so I went with one of the others.

* * *

“It won't work, Widow.”

She stopped, a look of blank confusion mixed with innocence that could only work on someone who didn't know her—perfect for her marks in their line of work—but did nothing for Clint. He knew her too well, and while sometimes he mourned her lost innocence, he also trusted her training and he knew what that meant.

“What won't work, Barton?”

“You screwing with my head like this. Not gonna work.”

Natasha folded her arms over her chest. “Exactly what am I supposed to be doing that's screwing with your head? It seems you need no help from me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Come on. You come down here for our regularly scheduled sparring session in my shirt and expect me to believe you're not trying to mess with my head?”

She laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I forgot, earlier... Shanachie had prompted with "sparring/fighting/whichever in (any)'s shirt." 
> 
> That became this. :)


End file.
